An e-textile network is embedded in clothes for small wearable computing devices using a conductive fiber as a communication medium. E-textile networks are integrated for each body using near field communication such as WPAN (Wearable Personal Area Network) since a person can wear a plurality of clothes. In an e-textile network, a host manages a plurality of nodes connected to a conductive fiber and performs wireless communication with other e-textile networks. Accordingly, hosts and nodes existing in different e-textile networks can cooperate with each other to provide services.
An e-textile network can associate or cooperate with other e-textile networks to provide services by discovering neighboring hosts and connecting with a host selected from the discovered hosts.
However, a conventional discovery scheme performs a discovery procedure for all neighboring hosts, and thus resources such as unnecessary discovery of hosts that do not provide a desired service, for example, power and process are wasted.